monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jay Ayton
Jay Ayton ' - Siedemnastoletni syn demona, upadłego anioła. Zdolny informatyk a także dobrze zapowiadający się inżynier. Optymista, pełen energii, dusza towarzystwa. Potrafi rozbawić oraz pocieszyć, najbardziej nie lubi widoku smutnych twarzy swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla chłopaka tak bardzo cenni. Pochodzi z Anglii, z bogatej oraz szanowanej rodziny, "Brytyjskich wyższych sfer" Choć kocha swoich krewnych, czasami dają mu się we znaki wybuchy jego ojca. Niechętnie opowiada o swojej rodzinie, jego ojciec pragnął dla syna innej drogi niż bycie specem komputerowym. W przeszłości, był klasowym popychadłem. Jay prócz wszelkich nowinek technicznych, oraz informatycznych nadewszystko interesuje się...herbatą. Uwielbia opowiadać o tym napoju, o jego historii, gatunkach na odpowiednim czasie parzenia kończąc, a robi to w tak czarujący oraz zabawny sposób, że szybko zjednuje sobie przyjaciół oraz rozbudza w innych szczere zainteresowanie. Prócz tego, uwielbia porcelanę, którą z namiętnością kolekcjonuje od lat najmłodszych. Osobowość Demon jest niepoprawnym optymistą. Zawsze, stara się szukać jasnych stron i plusów we wszystkich i wszystkim, i zawsze znajdzie wymówkę by usprawiedliwić innych. Potrafi jak nikt inny cieszyć się chwilą i pragnie, by wszyscy inni także się tak czuli. Żadna inna osoba z pewnością nie jest tak szczodra w ofiarowaniu swojego czasu oraz energii, aby dawać innym motywację i zachęte do działania. Żadna inna osoba, nie robi tego też z takim nieodpartym urokiem. Można rzec, że jest urodzoną gwiazdą, (chociaż brak mu talentów artystycznych) uwielbia otaczać się innymi a jego sceną jest niemal cały świat. Uwielbia także odgrywać widowiska przed przyjaciółmi, jest prostolinijnym oraz inteligentnym rozmówcą, przyciąga uwagę bez watpienia, a każde wyjście traktuje troszkę jak imprezę. Niezwykle towarzyski, spontaniczny, przepełniony pozytywną, zaraźliwą energią, cieszący się drobnostkami i nic nie sprawia mu takiej radości jak zabawa w dobrym towarzystwie oraz ooczucie bycia akceptowanym i niezastąpionym. Jego zaletą jest nie tylko bycie znakomitym rozmówcą, posiada silną wrażliwość estetyczną. Od razu wie, czy coś wydaje mu się być atrakcyjne, nie obawia się zmieniać otoczenia aby czuć się w nim komfotowo i odzwierciedlić własny styl. Chłopaka cechuje naturalna ciekawość świata, i z lekkością znosi wszelakie zmiany. Choć może się wydawać że jest zapatrzony w siebie, demon zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że świat nie kręci się jedynie wokół jego osoby oraz jego idei. Jest dobrym obserwatorem, bardzo wrażliwym na emocje innych, cechuje go silna empatia. Często jako pierwszy wysłucha czyichś problemów i jest szczęśliwy jeśli może udzielić emocjonalnego wsparcia oraz praktycznych porad na życie. Jeśli, jednakże problem jest jakoś zwiazany z nim samym, będzie starał się wycofać, by nie wchodzić w konfrontację i nie zostać celem w ogniu krytyki. Będzie ze wszelkich sił unikac wspominek na swój temat, byleby tylko uniknąć konfrontacji ze "swoimi demonami" bo o ile wspaniale wychodzi mu udzielanie porad, tak on sam rzadko uczy się na błędach. Zazwyczaj lubi, jak coś wokół niego się dzieje, ten dreszczyk dramaturgii oraz nutkę pasji, jednakże nie wtedy gdy sam znajdzie się w centrum krytyki. Największą trudność z którą demon musi sobie radzić jest nieodparta potrzeba natychmiastowej gratyfikacji, która sprawia że lekceważy odpowiedzialność i obowiązki dzięki którym mógłby sobie pozwolić na lepszą pozycję, nie tyko w domu. Woli polegać na szczęściu oraz okazjach, niż na schematach i planowaniu. Ma wiele uznania dla jakości oraz wartości, co sprawia wrażenie że jest wybredny, aczkolwiek samo w sobie stanowi to zaletę. Największą przykrością dla Jay'a jest poczucie, że wpadł w pułapkę okoliczności i nie może przyłączyć się do swoich przyjaciół. Jest mile widziany wszędzie tam, gdzie potrzeba śmiechu, zabawy i chętnych na nowe doznania. Dla niego samego, największą przyjemnością jest dzielenie się radością z innymi. Może spędzić godziny na pogaduszkach, czasem o wszystkim innym, niz na temat na który miał się wypowiedzieć, łącząc się w emocjach z rozmówcami, zarówno w dobrych jak i złych chwilach. Przy odrobinie samodyscypliny, zawsze będzie gotowy do spróbowania czegoś nowego i ekscytującego, oraz będzie do tego namawiał innych z uśmiechem na ustach. Wygląd Jay jest wysokim upiorem o naturalnie bladej cerze. Oczy chłopaka są całkowicie białe, widać jedynie źrenice, sprawiają wrażenie lekko przymglonych, a tęczówki wręcz białych. Włosy ma w ciepłym odcieniu brązu, jest dość dobrze zbudowany, ale dzięki jego sposobie ubierania nie widać tego za bardzo. Dłonie chłopaka są dosyć duże, podobnie nos i uszy, posiada także lekko zarysowane czarne brwi. Policzki oraz fragment nosa chłopaka, często pokrywa delikatny rumieniec, lekko kontrastujący z jego cerą. Relacje Sympatię chłopaka niesamowicie łatwo zdobyć, jest otwarty na nowe doznania i emanuje pozytywną energią, ma wielu znajomych, na których może liczyć, a on sam jest wobec nich lojalny i szczery. 'Rodzina Jay jest synem pary demonów, upadłych aniołów. Przed upadkiem należeli do chóru Serafinów. Rodzice chłopaka szczycą się opinią okolicznych celebrytów i osób bezwzględnie lubianych. Chłopak doświadczał od nich dużo miłości i ciepła, nigdy mu niczego nie brakowało. Jego autorytetem był ojciec - od zawsze dążył do tego, by syn był równie inteligentny co on, Jay ma z ojcem bardzo głęboką więź, wybaczał mu nawet to, że mężczyźnie zdarzyło się zamknąć syna w bibliotece, chłopak tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko i wyłącznie dla jego dobra. Kiedy demon odkrył swoje inżynierskie talenty, początkowo sceptyczny ojciec w końcu po namowach żony zaczął wspierać syna, nigdy nie chciał dla niego źle. Pomimo tego, z własnej woli raczej nie opowie nawet najbliższym o swoich krewnych i korzeniach. 'Dalsza rodzina' Chłopak ma dość liczną rodzinę, ciotki, wujków, kuzynów...no i oczywiście dziadków. Demon uwielbia swoich dziadków, którzy często (przed dołączeniem do Straszyceum) zabierali chłopaka na różne wycieczki typu łowienie ryb, z babcią również ma świetny kontakt i całą masę sweterków od staruszki, bardzo lubi towarzystwo demonicy w średnim wieku, powtarza, że śmiało może stwierdzić, iż ma najlepszą babcię pod słońcem. Chłopaka niezwykle fascynuje temat rodziców jego ojca, z kolei mężczyzna unika rozmów odnośnie swoich rodziców, często przy tym krzycząc na syna, co na kilka dni uspokaja brązowowłosego. Jednakże nadal się nie zniechęca i wygląda na to, że nie odpuści, póki nie wyciągnie od ojca wszystkich niepokojących demona informacji. 'Miłość' Demon był zauroczony Ally,odkąd tylko ośmiornica, stanęła obok niego poraz pierwszy, rozumieli się bez słów i czuli się przy sobie niczym najlepsi przyjaciele. Spotykali się przez pewien czas, lecz Ally doszła do wnioaku że chłopak jeat jej kulą u nogi i mają zupełnie inne poglady na przyszłość. Zerwali. Obecnie jego dziewczyną jest Angèle Gardien. W chłopaku od niepamiętnych czasów podkochuje się Erika Kumonosu, upiorka wiele razy broniła go na szkolnym korytarzu, pomagała w lekcjach, wszystko by ją zauważył, on traktuje demonicę jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę, co Erice za każdym razem łamie serce, zwłaszcza odkąd chłopak poznał Ally, a potem Angele. Mimo jego zapewnień o najlepszej przyjaźni, upiorka nadal liczy na coś poważnego i się nie poddaje, nie wyznała mu uczuć, chciałaby, by to on to uczynił pierwszy. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Brytyjczyka jest mały Golden retriever imieniem Piksel. Chłopakowi towarzyszy on od dzieciństwa, w chorobach, trudnych sytuacjach. Jest równie pozytywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego jak właściciel, najbardziej lubi szaleńcze bieganie po trawniku, ale nigdy nie doświadczył takiej zabawy ze swoim panem, gdyż ojciec Jaya stale powtarzał, że "nie godne jest takiej osobie jak on ganianie za brudnym psiskiem w przestrzeni publicznej" psiak został w Anglii. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi, demon nazywa Ally "Octo" Pus, Felixa Firestorm'a, Erika Kumonosu, Justin Saina, Oliver McCheetah i Poppy Hokkaido. 'Znajomi' Do znajomych chłopaka należą: Natasha Markov, Lethe Mnemosyne, Blair DeGhoul, Ezequiel Del Feathers, Nikoto Aellte, Amelie Purrmeow,Marina Nazarova, Oliver McCheetah, Gabriel M. Granissima, Aiko "Susie" Sato,Vincent La Blanche oraz Justine Saina. 'Wrogowie' Można by rzec, że chłopak robi wszystko by ich nie mieć w ogóle. Wie z kim nie warto zaczynać znajomości, gdyż grozi ona przykrymi konsekwencjami. Jeśli natrafi na osobę, która szczególnie mu nie przypadła do gustu, nie wchodzi z nią w konflikty - po prostu usuwa się w cień. Właśnie z powodu tej skłonności, do usuwania się w cień, w przeszłości, kiedy uczęszczał do normalskiej szkoły w Anglii, silniejsi od niego "koledzy" z klasy uprzykrzali mu życie, tak naprawdę nie znając jego charakteru, oraz właściwie bez żadnego powodu, tak "dla fanu". Demon ze stoickim spokojem znosił wszystkie przytyki, albowiem taką ma naturę, a na odwet nie pozwalało mu jego wychowanie. Gdyby nie Felix Firestorm, znany wtedy pod nazwiskiem Adams, który wstawił się za wtedy jeszcze nieznaną sobie osobą, demon pewnie nadal pełniłby rolę kozła ofiarnego szkolnej "bandy", brązowowłosy zawsze czuł odrazę do takich "grup", sądził, że czas zmarnowany na przejmowanie się grupą łobuzów, można lepiej spożytkować, więc nie informował nikogo, nawet rodziców o szkolnych kłopotach. Kiedy Felix obronił demona przed bandą, skutkowało to tym, że łobuzy praktycznie dali brązowowłosemu spokój, gdyż znaleźli sobie nowy obiekt do drwin, mianowicie samego Felixa. Demon dosyć długo zwlekał z podziękowaniami, a gdy już zebrał się na odwagę, było za późno. Czarodziej opuścił Londyn. Do czasów RoS2, demon nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak jak on, Felix jest RAD-owcem. 'Historie relacji' Felix Firestorm Najlepszy przyjaciel chłopaka, znają się jeszcze zanim Felix musiał się przeprowadzić i zmienić szkołę. Jay bardzo podziwia czarownika, który nie jeden raz udowodnił mu, że pozory potrafią zmylić. To Felix zaproponował demonowi naukę w Monster High. Erika Kumonosu To jedna z najlepszych przyjaciółek demona, znają się od nie pamiętnych czasów, kiedy jeszcze mieszkali w Anglii. Chłopak zawsze stara się jej pomagać i traktuje ją niczym rodzoną siostrę, upiorka nie raz wybawiała go z opresji szkolnych złośników. Erice wyraźnie nie podoba się to, że demon widzi w niej przyjaciółkę, skrycie się w nim podkochuje i krew ją zalewa gdy widzi, że doskonale, a nawet bardziej chłopak dogaduje się z Ally. Justin Saina Zaznajomili się w czasie "wolnym" od nauki, ściślej mówiąc w kawiarni i, a dokładniej - na... wieczorku karaoke. Demon nie był podekscytowany wizją spędzenia wieczora z muzyką na żywo, w przeciwieństwie do Ally Octo, która tryskała radością odkąd tylko para weszła do pomieszczenia. Brązowowłosy spokojnie zajął miejsce, po czym zabrał się do spożycia swojej porcji herbaty Yunnan, aż tu nagle...prowadzący zabawę wymówił jego imię oraz nazwisko, jak się okazało - Octo zgłosiła demona do występu, o czym chłopak nie miał pojęcia. Demon zachłysnął się napojem, po czym zawartość swoich ust opróżnił wprost na siedzącą na przeciwko Ally, ta jedynie parsknęła śmiechem na jego zakłopotanie. Demon został wręcz zaciągnięty na scenę, stał przy mikrofonie tępo wpatrując się w publiczność, stał, stał patrzył się i stał aż po jakimś czasie... uratował go Justin. Muzyk akurat przebywał w kawiarnii wraz z Blair, dziewczyna znała demona wcześniej, to ona pokazała dżinnowi zakłopotanie brytyjczyka. Justin, nie wiele myśląc postanowił "uratować" honor Jaya. Wskoczył na scenę, po czym zaczął motywacyjne śpiewać, demonowi udzielił się nastrój muzyka, początkowo niechętnie, jednakże po chwili dołączył do Justina, z czasem zaczął coraz głośniej śpiewać, a tłum potworów krzyczał z zachwytu, w kawiarni i panowała atmosfera istnego święta. Chłopcy rozkręcili pozytywnie klientów, mimo wielu ciepłych słów, demon przekonał się, że show biznes nie jest dla niego. Od tamtej pory, czuje że ma wobec Justina dług wdzięczności, więc stara się mu pomagać jak tylko może. Natasha Markov Natasha poznała Jay'a za pomocą Ally. Gdy dziewczynie zepsuł się komputer, nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogła się z tym zwrócić. Pożaliła się z tego Ally, która napomknęła, że jej chłopak interesuje się komputerami i informatyką, więc może będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Poszła więc do niego z Jaskierem (tak, tak nazywa się jej komputer) z wielką nadzieją na uratowanie swojego dziecka. Chłopak chętnie jej w tym pomógł, naprawiając laptopa bez problemu. Nat w podziękowaniu kupiła mu mini prezent - dużą tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady, w końcu hej, kto nie lubi czekolady? Od tamtego czasu rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają, a jak już, to zwykle spotykają się we trójkę, razem z Ally. Poppy Hokkaido Już od pierwszego spotkania chłopak wiedział, że polubi Poppy. Czuł pozytywną energię emanującą od jej osoby, chociaż chwilami obawiał się jej...ekscentryczności. Chyba jako jeden z nielicznych rozumie różne anegdotki oraz kawały, padane z ust Japonki (chociaż czasami wolałby ich nie rozumieć) uważa duszycę za wartościową osobę, tylko przytłoczoną emocjami, które musi jakoś odreagować, lecz ma z tym problem. Bawią go jej próby bycia swatką w grupie znajomych, jedyna rzecz jaka przeszkadza demonowi w osobie Poppy, to częste zbyt nachalne przystawianie się do innych, np. Tuląc. Sama Poppy również polubiła jego osobę, cecha która łączy tą dwójkę, to pozytywne nastawienie które jednoczy im przyjaciół. Oliver McCheetah Gepardołak wywarł na demonie dobre wrażenie i dosyć szybko pozyskał sobie jego sympatię. Jay dosyć szybko zauważył zmieszanie geparda przy osobie Victorii Chainsmeow, oraz jego skłonności do jąkania się przy niej. I choć z początku demona bawiło nastawienie Victorii do Olivera, z czasem demonowi zrobiło się żal chłopaka, no ale jak to zwykła mawiać babcia demona "Kto się czubi, ten się lubi" koniec końców chłopcy zostali dobrymi znajomymi, może nawet przyjaciółmi, najprawdopodbniej ze względu na podobne, aczkolwiek nie do końca takie same inżynierskie pasje. Amelie Purrmeow Dobra znajoma demona, lubią siebie, ale są bardzo rzadko razem widywani. Demon poznał Amelie dzięki Felixowi, polubił kotołaczkę, aczkolwiek nie traktuje jej jako przyjaciółkę, bardziej jak korytarzową, szkolną znajomość. Bardzo podziwia jej zdolności manualne i to, że potrafi ogarnąć wiele rzeczy na raz. Mariną Nazarova Dobra znajoma Jaya z którą łączą go podobne zainteresowania, takie jak inżynieria czy informatyka. Dodatkowo oboje czują się niepewni swojej przyszłości. Gabriel M. Granissima Dobry znajomy chłopaka. W chwili obecnej, nie są znane ich relacje.. Blair DeGhoul Mają dobre, a wręcz przyjacielskie relacje, ufają sobie nawzajem. Ich znajomość nabrała na sile dzięki wzajemnej pomocy. Zdarzyło sie to kiedy skończyli lekcję geografii, po czym klasa udała się do wyjścia. Każde z nich rozeszło by sie w swoją stronę, gdyby nie usłyszeli...odgłosów awantury. Momentalnie i z impetem ruszyli w kierunku dźwięku hałasu, okazało się, że to znowu Marcy wywinęła komuś niezbyt miły "żart" tym kimś była Mei, której sukienka była w całości pokryta farbą. Blair i Jay zgodnie stwierdzili, że to świństwo, śmiać się z kogoś w ten sposób. Demon pomógł kotce oczyścić ubranie, natomiast Blair odnalazła Marcy i pociągnęła ja do odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że zaczęli wzajemnie darzyć się szacunkiem, oraz zyskali sympatię Mei - Lin. W kwestii dokuczania komuś, dzielą to samo zdanie - to po prostu słabe. Ezequiel Dobry znajomy, hybryda często pomaga demonowi również w kwestiach uczuciowych. Poznali się kiedy demon wracał z biblioteki, usłyszał grę na gitarze, aczkolwiek muzyka niezbyt należy do jego pasji, więc to zignorował. Niespodziewanie wyrósł przed nim Ezequiel, który zaczął prosić o ocenę jego twórczości, demon choć już i tak ma bladą karnację, jeszcze bardziej zbladł, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na nie zorientowanego w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie. Odsłuchał więc gry Eza, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że naprawdę podobało mu się. Jednak coś nie dawało demonowi spokoju, spytał co martwi Eza, ten tylko spytał "Mnie? Coś martwi mnie? Skądże..." ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego swoimi słowami, demon twierdząco skinął głową. Ezequiel opowiedział o swoim malutkim dylemacie miedzy Mią a Raquelle. Demon nie za bardzo mógł pomóc nowemu koledze, ale dał mu radę by dał sobie więcej czasu. Od tamtej pory często spotykają się między innymi na lekcjach, oraz po szkole, rozmawiając na różne tematy jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. Justine Saina Dobra znajoma demona, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywani. Ich relacja rozkwitła na lekcji informatyki, mieli za zadanie zaprojektować stronę internetową, a że Justine wróciła z "urlopu" spowodowanego chorobą, opuściła wiele lekcji i nie rozumiała kompletnie o co chodzi. Kiedy poprosiła nauczyciela o pomoc, ten jedynie stwierdził, że to jej problem, co dziewczynę bardzo zezłościło, a "koleżanki" Justine chichotały za jej plecami. Kiedy chłopak zauważył zachowanie nauczyciela oraz innych dziewczyn, lekko zdenerwowany zaoferował Justine swoją pomoc, właściwie swoją prace już skończył i... odwalił za Justine całą robotę, dziewczyna nie protestowała. Dzięki demonowi upiorka dostała szóstkę (z reszta jak ona sam) a reszta wypadła słabo, dwójki lub trójki. Od tamtej lekcji nie widują się za często, ale Justine ma w pamięci pomoc demona i jest mu wdzięczna. Lethe Mnemosyne Poznali się podczas trwania jednego ze szkolnych spektakli, Lethe była niemiłosiernie znudzona beznadziejna grą aktorską uczniów, wobec czego chciała niepostrzeżenie uciec, by wrócic pod koniec sztuki albowiem inaczej dostałaby naganę od profesorki. Kiedy już myslała, że jest 'bezpieczna" wpadła na demona, i to dosłownie. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że oboje wylądowali na podłodze, przewracając przy tym stojący nieopodal stoliczek. Na ich nieszczęście, profesorka wszystko usłyszała...nie miała jednakże czasu ani chęci wymierzać nastolatkom jakiejkolwiek kary, sama nie była zachwycona grą uczniów, uzgodniła z Sukkubą oraz demonem, że nie karze im zostać po lekcjach, jesli oni bedą trzymac język za zębami (sama chciała opuścić spektakl) nastolatki bez wachania przystały na propozycję nauczycielki. W czasie, kiedy nie było ich na spektaklu, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i tak się zaprzyjaźnili. Vincent La Blanche Demona Nandi znał jedynie z widzenia, póki pewnej środy po skończonych zajęciach nie dostrzegł brytyjczyka wyjmującego coś z szafki. Z natury ciekawski Vincent od razu zaintrygował się ów przedmiotem, czy raczej książką, którą przeglądał brązowowłosy. Pewnie nie zaznajomiliby się, gdyby nie donośny dzwonek który przestraszył demona, nawet nie zauważył że książka którą chciał schować zamiast w szafce wylądowała na podłodze. Nandi skorzystał z okazji, i kiedy tylko anglik zniknął z pola widzenia, podniósł książkę. Chwilkę bił się z myślami, ale ostatecznie zajrzał do środka. W końcu, to tylko książka. Podczas wertowania kartek, okazało się że jest to kronika rodzinna i szybko domyslił się że nie powinien dalej czytać. Wtedy oto, jak na zawołanie pojawił się brązowowłosy. Widząc Vincenta ze swoją rodzinna kroniką, nakrzyczał na chłopaka wygłaszając elokwentny, mini monolog o poszanowaniu własności prywatnej, jednak chłopak nie należał do osób kłótliwych i zauwazywszy że Nandi żałuje tego co zrobił, złagodniał. Nandi nie miał demonowi za złe pierwszej tak gwałtownej reakcji, sam miał niezbyt ciekawą sytuację ze swoim ojcem. Chcąc jakoś spróbować puścić w zapomnienie swój uczynek, Vincent zaczał opowiadać o swojej własnej rodzinie. Złapali koleżeński kontakt. Zainteresowania 'Informatyka' Chłopak jest dobrym programistą i ma z tego przedmiotu szkolnego praktycznie tylko piątki. Od najmłodszych lat, wykazywał chęci kształcenia się w tym kierunku. Wspaniale orientuje się w programowaniu, oraz zna na sprzęcie hardware. Z uśmiechem pomaga uczniom którzy często przychodzą do demona po pomoc, jest szczęśliwy że może dzielić się zdolnościami z innymi. 'Herbata' Jedno z pierwszych zainteresowań chłopaka,odkąd pamięta uwielbiał próbować nowych mieszanek herbat i zagłębiać się w jej historię. Jest prawdziwym smakoszem tego napoju, oraz wie naprawdę wiele w tej dziedzinie, potrafi bezbłędnie wymienić chyba wszystkie gatunki, podgatunki herbaty czy miejsce występowania a jesli trzeba, trzeba to historię odkrycia. Można zauważyć, że często w wypowiadanych zdaniach nawiązuje do różnych rodzaji herbat, czy terminów z nimi związanymi. 'Porcelana' A konkretniej, jej kolekcjonowanie. Pierwszy talerzyk, otrzymał od babci jako "skarb rodzinny" ale ile w tym prawdy, nie wiadomo. Od tamtego czasu, zaczął namiętnie wyszukiwać oraz kolekcjonować porcelanowe przedmioty, gdyż wierzył że są wyjątkowe oraz wartościowe, może nawet nie sentymentalnie. Szczególnie, uwielbia ręcznie malowane filiżanki, najbardziej te z motywem róży. Obecnie posiada naprawdę imponującą kolekcję różnych elementów zastawy stołowej wykonanej z porcelany, trzymaną w specjalnej gablotce. Do Straszyceum, w obawie przed zniszczeniem, zabrał jedynie jedną filiżankę oraz talerzyk. 'Nowinki techniczne' Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje porady odnośnie np.kupna nowego telefonu czy pomocy przy komputerze, to trafił pod właściwy adres. 'Inżynieria' Chłopak bardzo interesuje się budowaniem samolotów i lubi tworzyć schematy. Zdolności *'Przywoływanie skrzydeł '- Jako swego rodzaju "Upadły anioł" chłopak potrafi "przywołać" ogromne, pierzaste, jasno - szare skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać. Raczej nie korzysta z tej zdolności na codzień, gdyż uważa że jest mu absolutnie nie potrzebna. *'Nieśmiertelność '- chłopak jest demonem, może to świadczyć o tym, że jest nieśmiertelny. *'Telekineza' - Chłopak bez najmniejszego problemu, jest w stanie przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli a nawet ciecze. *'Przenikalność oraz niewidzialność '- Kiedy tylko chłopak zechce, potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe a także stawać się niewidzialnym dla innych osób na dowolny okres czasu (wyjątkami są duchy a także inne demony) *'Opętanie' - będąc demonem, chłopak posiada zdolność do zawładnięcia ciałem dowolnej osoby, wyjątkami są oczywiście stwory niematerialne, jak na przykład duchy. Nigdy nie skorzystał z tej zdolności. *"Obsesja" - Kolejna, ukrywana przez demona zdolność, dzięki niej potrafi "przywoływać" inne osoby, by następnie manipulować ich umysłami, czy nawet gestami. Dzięki tej zdolności, potrafi także narzucać innym swoją wolę, emocje czy manipulować zachowaniem, zmieniać osobowość. Jak zostało wspomniane - identycznie jak w przypadku opętania, demon do tej pory ani razu nie skorzystał z tej zdolności. *'Manipulacja wyglądem' - Chłopak potrafi manipulować swoim wyglądem w zakresie wieku,(odmłodzić, postarzeć) nie zmieniając liczby swoich lat. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po barwie tęczówek, sprawiającej wrażenie jakoby miał jedynie samo białko oczne i lekko przymgloną źrenicę. *Po radosnym, ale jednocześnie dystyngowanym tonie głosu, godnym angielskiego arystokraty. *Chłopak ma płaskostopie, więc posiada dziwny dla innych chód, lewą stopę kieruje prawie że naprzeciw prawej. *Mówi z brytyjskim akcentem. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Resident of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku *Bloody Little Liars *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie *Bollywood here we come! w tle Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: właściwie brak z uwagi na krótkie imię. Ulubione powiedzonko: nie zapomnij! Najbardziej lubi: Kolekcjonowanie porcelany,herbatę oraz nformatykę. ...a najmniej: Kiedy ktoś wyśmiewa się z jego pasji, wypytuje o rodzinę, smutek na twarzach znajomych. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Dobrego humoru oraz pojemniczka na woreczki z herbatą i łyżeczki. Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Pod podłogą w pokoju demona, znajduje się dodatkowy pokój w którym trzyma cały sprzęt. '''Ciekawostka: '''w swojej szkolnej szafce, trzyma herbatę przywiezioną z Londynu oraz swój ulubiony, porcelanowy kubek. Ciekawostki *Chłopak ma wielkie problemy z zaśnięciem, wobec czego często jest tak, że wogóle nie zasypia. *Jego skrzydła mają biały kolor ponieważ urodził się jako syn upadłych aniołów, nie zbuntował się z własnej woli. *Jego nowy design jest inspirowany pracą Liścia w TS. *Nie znosi kapusty pekińskiej. *Obrzydza go widok gąsienic, oraz innych pełzających robaczków. *Ma w zwyczaju pić filiżankę herbaty codziennie o godzinie 17:00 jak mawia jest to dla niego niezmiennie ważne gdyż przypomina mu o rodzinnych tradycjach. *Chłopak zamiast mówić np. Siedemnasta używa terminów brytyjskich (w tym przypadku, piąta po południu). *Jego urodziny wypadają 8 września. *Na początku lekarze podejrzewali u chłopaka ADHD. *Jego "cytat" do Olivera, odnośnie przykrości z powodu straty jego osoby, został zainspirowany wypowiedzią Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, bohaterki anime "Sailor Moon". *Nazwisko postaci pochodzi od nazwy miasta w Berwickshire i północnym Yorkshire. Pochodzi z staroangielskiego słowa ea "rzeka" lub eg "wyspa" połączone z tun "miasto". Biografia skrócona Chłopak narodził się w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic Londynu, zamieszkałej jedynie przez upiory o wysokim statusie materialnym. Rodzina demona szczyciła się swym szlacheckim pochodzeniem i nienaganną opinią, ojciec chłopaka - doradca jednego z prawników samej królowej oraz osoba społeczna i znany esteta, od zawsze naciskał na edukację swojego jedynego potomka, toteż od najmłodszych lat Jay uczony był nie tylko kultury osobistej i savoir vivre'u, ale doświadczał także podwójnego materiału szkolnego, chłopak nigdy nie przeciwstawiał się swojemu ojcu, głównie dlatego, że lekko obawiał się jego wybuchów gniewu, kiedy coś zawalił zdarzało się, że za karę był zamykany na cały dzień w bibliotece. Matka chłopaka kochała syna całym swym sercem i gdyby mogła, uchyliłaby mu nieba, bardzo często wpadała w panikę, kiedy demon dostał chociażby małego kataru, zdarzyło się, że kilka razy niepotrzebnie lądował w szpitalu ze zwykłym przeziębieniem. Kobieta, jak jej mąż, była estetką i szczyciła się dobrą opinią, również przykładała wagę do nauki syna, specjalnie zatrudniała "najlepszych" korepetytorów, którzy mieli chłopaka nauczać, często okazywali się oni oszustami łasymi na pieniądze. Cały okres nauki począwszy od przedszkola po początek nauki w liceum Jay miał nauczanie indywidualne, a na każdy dzień tygodnia zaplanowane inne zajęcia, jak np. szachy czy szermierka. Demona nie bawiły takie rozrywki odkąd tylko zobaczył musical, zapragnął występować na scenie. Kiedy opowiedział o tym swojemu nauczycielowi muzyki, ten go zwyczajnie wyśmiał, a o wszystkim opowiedział jego ojcu, mężczyzna strasznie się zdenerwował, wpadł do pokoju syna i zaciągnął go do biblioteki, po czym zamknął przerażonego 14-nasto latka w pomieszczeniu z tylko jedną lampką nocną na biurku. Mężczyzna nie był sadystą, bardzo kochał syna i twardo wierzył, że robi to dla jego dobra. Jay wiedział, że nie warto przeciwstawiać się ojcu, toteż posłusznie posłusznie usiadł przy biurku. W pewnym momencie zauważył pudło z porozrzucanymi w środku kabelkami i innymi tym podobnymi. Był to stary komputer, którego dni sławy już dawno minęły, chłopak zaczął się nimi interesować, a to coś poprzestawiał, coś połączył... i ku swojemu zdumieniu po kilku godzinach jakoś złożył wszystko do kupy. Nawet się nie spostrzegł, jak do biblioteki weszła służąca, by poinformować go o końcu kary, chłopak szybko schował komputer i równie szybko wyszedł. Okazał ojcu pokorę i zapewnił go, że już wybił sobie z głowy artystyczne porywy, choć w głębi duszy czuł, że jest inaczej, że tańce i aktorstwo zaczynają go coraz bardziej interesować. Przez kilka nocy ukradkiem skradał się do biblioteki by dokańczać swoje "dzieło", w końcu udało mu się uruchomić starą maszynę, to była dla niego ucieczka od świata wykreowanego przez jego rodziców, to było coś tylko jego. Chłopak wielokrotnie prosił ojca o możliwość studiowania informatyki, lecz na próżno. Mężczyzna chciał by jego jedyny syn poszedł w jego ślady, w szkole nie układało mu się najlepiej, gdyż często był prześladowany przez "kolegów" z klasy, sam właściwie nie wiedział czemu. Aczkolwiek gdyby nie te wydarzenia nigdy zapewne nie poznał by Felixa. Który wstawił się za nim,przez co sam zaczął obrywać od innych. Z nie znanych chłopakowi powodów, wkrótce rodzina Felixa opuściła Londyn, co trochę zdołowało demona. W szkole miał już spokój, co nie wątpliwie go cieszyło, ale w domu nadal nie było zbyt różowo z powodu ojca ze zbyt wielkimi oczekiwaniami. Demon bardzo chciał opuścić Anglię i zacząć własne (nie)życie, ale był przywiązany (wbrew swojej woli) do rodziny i pewnie nadal jedynie potakiwałby grając w szachy z przedstawicielami elit wszelkiego rodzaju, gdyby nie oczekiwany powrót Felixa oraz poznanie jego przyjaciół, a także swojej obecnej pierwszej miłości. Podczas przeprowadzki do Ameryki, w głowie chłopak miał wiele pozytywnych myśli i oczekiwań co do nowego miejsca pobytu, ale zawsze potrafił myśleć jedynie pozytywnie. Nie zawiódł się, Straszyceum spełniło jego oczekiwania a program nauki, który można samemu ułożyć bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Już nie musiał w odizolowaniu od rówieśników siedzieć w domu popijając herbatkę, teraz mógł zacząć (nie)żyć. Obecnie bierze udział w dużej ilości szkolnych i międzyszkolnych konkursach informatycznych i zajmuje wysokie miejsca. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii wchodzą: Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. thumb|left Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór Upadły anioł – pojęcie rozwinięte w myśl judaistycznej i chrześcijańskiej interpretacji Księgi Henocha. Anioł, który radykalnie i nieodwołalnie sprzeciwił się Bogu, wykorzystując otrzymaną wolną wolę. Jest określany jako diabeł, szatan, demon lub zły duch. Niewiele można powiedzieć o upadłych aniołach. Są one najczęściej utożsamiane z demonami i złymi duchami. Według wierzeń to po prostu zbuntowany i nieposłuszny anioł, sprzeciwiający się Bogu. Jest wiele upadłych aniołów. Są one podzielone według specjalnej klasyfikacji chórów anielskich. Anioły te są często opisywane jako przepiękne, ale zarazem niebezpieczne istoty. Niektórzy wierzą, że anioły te niosą śmierć lub, że pomagają przedostać się na drugą stronę. Według innych anioły te są posępne, upiorne i porównywane do Śmierci. Obecnie przyjmuje się, że upadły anioł to piękna istota z niewyobrażalnie wielkimi, czarnymi skrzydłami. Galeria IMG 20161213 074834.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek IMG 20161213 075103.jpg|Z Poppy,Haruką,Felixem i Electrią TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg Jay szkic 2.jpg Jay szkic.jpg RoS 2 by Rochi.jpg Ally i Jay szkic pełny by Rochi.jpg AllyIJayWDeszczuSzkic.jpg Jay ID 3.jpg PoppyJayAllySzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Poppy i Ally KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg Allyijayszkic.jpeg Ally i Jay chibi by Rochi.jpeg JayKolorowyRysunekDługopisem.jpeg Jay ID2 reedraw.jpeg Jay IDnowe.jpg Jay NS Basic.jpg|Nowy "Basic" Jay basic rysunk z filiżanką.jpg Jay ze skrzydłami szkic.jpg Chibi Jay w filiżance herbaty.jpg Jay ndid.jpg Stroje Ally i Jay CL.jpeg|Couples look Jay PD.jpeg|Picture Day Ally i Jay NS.jpeg|Z Ally - New Scaremester Jay AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Jay RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Jay BLL.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Ally & Jay GE.jpg|Ghood Ending Jay PD.jpg|Picture Day Jay CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Jay GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Jay GAM.jpeg|Ghods among Monsters Jay HSH.jpeg|Home Screach Home Ally i Jay ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends (z Ally) Jay FDOS.jpg|First day of school Jay maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets Jay TWAN.jpg|Tea with a nightmare Od innych Felix i Jay jedząąą.jpg|Z Felixem, od Czikorita08 Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjay.png|W simsach od Listka Jaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Jak obok tyle że portret Jay-szkicbyKoprze2.png|By Koprze Jay Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Moodboardjay.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany postacią od Liścia Meta timeline *'Listopad 2016' - Rochi'Octavija odbija i postanawia stworzyć już trzeciego chłopaka w swoim fan fiku. *'Grudzień 2016' - " wnioski" Rochi'Octavija o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jay Ayton. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jayem oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *'Luty 2017' - Jay zadebiutuje w filmie Residents of souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wielka Brytania Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija